Rise and Shine
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. It's a beautiful morning and the perfect start to what will surely be a memorable day; the sunshine is sparkling brightly, the sky is painted orange and gold, and the cool cotton bedsheets cover their bodies in a loving caress. But Emily, stubborn woman that she is, will simply not wake...no matter what Hotch tries. Written for kirahelena's prompt, "Did you just flick me?"


**Author's Note: Just some mindless fluff that everyone has seemed to be in the mood of lately. I know I've certainly needed something silly and sweet. It's short, yes, but it was such a bucket of fun to write, and I hope you all feel the same way after reading. As always, thank you so much for your time, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the newly opened blinds, warming the room and casting a golden glow; birds chirped from the outside sill of the picture window, heralding a beautiful morning for the two lovers tangled in the sheets. But one of them would not wake.

Running a hand through his sleep-rumpled hair, Hotch gave a quiet yawn and rubbed the last traces of lethargy from his eyes before turning to rest his chin on his best friend's shoulder. "Emily," he rumbled in greeting, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin below her ear. His was a whisper-soft touch and she _loved _it; but she refused to wake.

The woman shifted slightly, muttering something nonsensical under her breath, and then fell right back into sleep's gentle embrace.

Hotch chuckled softly, used to her antics. It wasn't the first time this exact scenario had happened, after all. Emily never did like waking up on the weekend, especially when they weren't on a case. The comfort of home – of their lovely bed – was one that was much too good to pass up. But he was stubborn; he wanted to talk with her, eat breakfast with her, spend as much of the day as possible with her.

It would be an amazing day. He would make sure it was, just for her. "Emily, baby, wake up," he urged again, caressing her elbow through her thin, mint green pajama shirt. His thumb and index finger traced random patterns onto her skin.

Still, even as his lips moved to her neck and began to kiss one of his thousands of favorite places on her body, she didn't budge. Hotch rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his fingers finding hers and twining them together. "Come on, darling," he whispered lustily. "Open those beautiful eyes for me."

"_No."_

His lips found the corner of her mouth this time, and she could feel him smiling at her simple yet completely endearing one word reaction. "Please?"

A little frustrated mix of a groan and moan slipped past in result. "Let me sleep, Aaron," Emily whined quietly, shutting her eyes even tighter to block out the ever brightening sunshine.

Hotch was grinning now; he knew would have to admit defeat soon enough. "But Em –" He was suddenly interrupted as she made the most abhorrent of exaggerated fake snoring sounds. She was trying her hardest to prove a point, and he knew it; but she was just too much fun to tease, and after all, two could play that game.

He moved quietly and quickly; and seconds later, Emily's eyes flew open as she propped herself up on her elbows and shot him an incredulous stare. "Aaron Hotchner, did you just...flick me?"

Hotch smiled cheekily in her direction. "Maybe." _My goodness, you're adorable. _He knew, again from their many past experiences, just what she would try to do next; so when she reached over to flick him on the forehead just as he had done to her, he instead caught her by surprise by taking hold of her wrist and pinned her hand to the headboard above them, before proceeding to lean forward and kiss her full on the lips.

It was a siren call that she just couldn't ignore. Emily kissed him back eagerly, her somnolence fast disappearing as their lips fit together more perfectly than they had ever before. Every new kiss was an exhilarating experience. Every new embrace gave them both an even greater taste of heaven.

By the time Emily was fully awake, stars were glittering behind her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. Her fingers twined in Hotch's hair as he moved his lips back down to the column of her neck, her slackened jaw, her exposed collarbone. Her breath came out in a shudder. _"God, you're insatiable."_

There it was again: that infuriating (but oh so handsome) cheeky smile, accompanied this time with a tender squeeze of her shoulder. "I got what I wanted, didn't I?" he whispered gently in her ear. "You're awake now."

She grinned playfully, then made a show of closing her eyes and feigning an extravagant yawn. "Not for long, I won't be." What Emily didn't expect was that Hotch would respond by snaking an arm around her slender waist and effortlessly hauling her on top of him. A squeal came from her red mouth of its own volition, causing the brunette to flush beautifully as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Now that she wasn't hiding behind those luscious locks, he had free reign to gaze deep into her gorgeous eyes.

"Hi," he whispered lustily.

"Hi. Why are you so eager to have me awake?" They shared a seductive glance at her words, but Hotch's expression quickly softened as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her lips pressing a barely-there kiss to his skin.

"Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Hotch answered simply, running his fingers through her thick tresses in long, sweeping, hypnotic lines. "We never get time like this when we're on cases."

Emily was fully awake now, and would be for the rest of the day; but that didn't mean she didn't want to lounge around in bed all day with the love of her life. She wanted that very much. "You're a sweet, sweet man, you know."

"I know."

She smirked then, though her expression was inherently affectionate; a loving and carefree beauty that he adored so much. "And so modest," Emily teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

He laughed jubilantly, a sound that made Emily's heart soar and her soul alight with the brightness their intimacy never failed to yield. "You love me," he tossed right back, his hold around her waist tightening perfectly; but she saw it in his eyes, the fact that he was being serious and that the emotion was most definitely reciprocated.

"That I do, Aaron," Emily said softly, running a thumb over his lips idly as she very often did. She loved being that close to him, being able to see every inch of his handsome face. "That I do."

Hotch didn't even wait a beat to deliver his response. He didn't need to, not when he knew the sentiment and passion with his entire being: heart, mind, and soul. "And I love you, too, Emily."

"I'm awake for you at such an ungodly hour," Emily reminded with a wide grin. "You _better_ love me."

The threat was empty; there had never been a doubt that their love for each other was irrevocable. Day after day, the fact was only further proven. Their ensuing laughter blended with the sparkling colors of the sunrise and the caress of the cool cotton sheets, promising them the most beautiful of mornings – and so many more days and nights to come.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Like it? Love it? _I'd_ sure love it if you could leave me some feedback; your reviews mean the world to me! Many thanks and well-wishes in advance. :)**


End file.
